


How to Grieve

by Simply_Isnt_On



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Discussion of Grief, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Isnt_On/pseuds/Simply_Isnt_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never get used to the dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Grieve

You never get used to the dying.

You never get used to attending funerals, to pulling out that one suit, to wishing there was an afterlife for the people you loved; to wishing they hadn't had to find out.

You never get used to the readings about greener pastures, to sitting shiva and covering mirrors. The sympathy cards are still empty, and food still tastes like ash when you're crying.

In a way, you hope you never get used to it. You've met people who do, people who kill and see their loved ones die with barely a blink.

But then your loved ones lose someone. A husband, a daughter, an aunt, a parent, and they're broken. You see them weeping, hiding their tears, or shouting, screaming that they didn't deserve to die.

It makes you wonder when you stopped crying. Was it when you stopped dying? Sometime before? You can barely remember the last time you went through bargaining, making deals with the universe if only your family would wake up. You stopped believing in the universe first, before this.

But seeing Gwen cry for Owen and Tosh hurts so much more than seeing your daughter walk out of your life, than sacrificing her son. Sharing her pain hurts more than watching someone die does, anymore, and you wonder briefly when you forgot how to grieve.


End file.
